Good Morning Heartache
by AnnDee
Summary: sequel to Love to Hate You, Hate to Love YOu. Life never goes as planned. When life gives them lemons can Max and Alec make lemonade. * Deleted and Reposted, hopefully in a better format*
1. Chapter 1- You two horny jack rabbits co...

Good Morning Heartache  
Sequel to Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You  
  
By: Anndee  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, or any of the characters that have appeared on the show. If I did I would have been spitting mad at FOX for that stupid move to cancel my show in exchange for a show about cowboys in space. Go ahead and sue me if you really want, some of us have a few choice words for you. (Just stay away from my Beatles Box Set)  
  
Spoilers: Well it's a sequel so like duh, go read the first one and find out. Actually it's probably a bit AU, the episodes aren't really that much of an important factor.  
  
Pairing: Like I have said a few times…it's a sequel, you want to know the Pairing, go read the first one or at least the prologue which will tell you.  
  
Summary: Okay, I'm being TOTALLY redundant, but it's a sequel to Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You. Things never work out the way we want them to. When Life throws Max and Alec some lemons can they make lemonade?  
  
AN: Thank you all so much who read and reviewed the first story. I felt that the challenge was met and the story of Max and Alec up to that point in their lives was finished, but the story of Max and Alec isn't. If that made any sense.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yo, Boo!" Original Cindy shook Max, trying to wake her friend.  
"It's useless OC she's out cold, I think the shark DNA took a hike." Alec said, coming out of Max and OC's bathroom, pulling a white shirt over his wet hair, "And after last night, can't say as I blame her." He grinned cockily.  
OC rolled her eyes, "You don't need to brag Prettyboy, Original Cindy was home last night, trying to catch up on some shut eye…which she didn't get thanks to you two and whatever kinky shit you were doing."  
"It wasn't kinky," Max said from the bed, her eyes still closed, "just dam good."  
OC shook her curly head, "Just give me a heads up when you two plan on staying here instead of at the purring kitty cat man's place so I can hook up with a fine honey, I would get more sleep I'm sure." She left the room with a warning over her shoulder, "Don't be late again, not even Golden Boy will keep your ass safe from Normal, he's still a bit miffed at the fact that you are the one that gets to get busy with hotboy."  
Max yawned and opened her eyes, smiling when she noticed Alec grinning at her, the loving twinkle in his eye that she appreciated, "Five more minutes mom?"  
Alec shook his head, "If I was your mother what we did last night would definitely have been considered kinky and most certainly illegal…but then again some of the things you did to me last night HAD to be unlawful in 15 states." He chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed trying to coax Max out of bed, "You're the one with the shark DNA you don't have to sleep."  
Max sat up, holding the sheet up around her naked body, "Hey even Transgenics have their limits and two months of nonstop nookie would tire a person out."  
Alec's eyes did a quick tour of her body, her tousled hair, and pouty, bruise-kissed lips, which slowly moved into a seductive grin. Alec inched closer to her on the bed. "Hope you aren't too tired."  
Max grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, so his lips were a breath away from hers, "As you said, I'm the one with Shark DNA."   
Alec chuckled softly, as their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss.   
Max fell back onto the bed, pulling him with her.  
"You two horny jack rabbits coming?" OC called out.  
Alec pulled back and grinned at Max, "We sick?"  
Max pulled him back down on top of her, smiling and calling out to OC, "We're sick."   
"In more ways than one." OC called out, before a slamming door could be heard then silence. 


	2. Chapter 2-Maybe she'll kiss it and make ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, or any of the characters that have appeared on the show. If I did I would have been spitting mad at FOX for that stupid move to cancel my show in exchange for a show about cowboys in space. Go ahead and sue me if you really want, some of us have a few choice words for you. (Just stay away from my Beatles Box Set) 

AN: Sorry this is taking so long but the dialogue is just not getting out of my head and onto the computer screen, though I do know what I want the major plot lines to be. 

* * *

****

Chapter 2 

"Thanks Josh, the Mac N Cheese was magnificent." Alec smiled patting the large dog man on the back. 

Joshua smiled, clearly happy with the praise, "Alec stay, keep Joshua company see Annie again." 

Max walked into the room, confusion and concern on her face, "Who's Annie?" 

Shit Alec thought, remember you needed to remind yourself to tell her. Ah damn, she's gonna kick my ass. "Um a blind girl, her dog kind of honed in on Josh, she thinks my face in Josh's face." Well if she does kick my ass maybe she will kiss it and make it better afterwards. A slow smile spread across Alec's lips. 

***** 

Over an hour later Max was kissing the top of Joshua's head, "I'm sorry big fella but she isn't one of us, she's not safe unless you stop seeing her." 

"Joshua only want to be happy like little fella happy with medium fella" Joshua sorrowfully spoke, his face a mesh of emotions. 

Alec stepped up from the doorway in which he had been listening, "Josh buddy, Max and I are both transgenic, it's different. Hey even Max couldn't see what a hot commodity she had in her own genetically empowered backyard." 

Max shot Alec a venomous look, "You want to be going home alone tonight?" 

Alec paled, "God no!" 

Max rolled her eyes and turned to give Joshua a hug, "I'm sorry big fella it's just the way it has to be. 

***** 

"You know I didn't appreciate you're little speech at Josh's." Max spat as they entered Alec's apartment, "You don't know all that much about me, like I know you think you think you do." 

Alec shut the door behind them, shrugging off his leather jacket. "Max I know you better then you think I do." 

Max continued on into the bedroom, shrugging out of her own leather jacket, "Just because you know what sexual position I prefer and my favorite spot on your body doesn't mean you know all that much about me." 

Alec leaned against the door frame of his bedroom, "Actually I don't know what your favorite part of my body is, you will have to tell me later, or better yet show me." His seductively smart aleck grin spread across his handsome face. 

Max scowled, damn it I can't think coherently when he smiles at me like that. "At ease soldierboy, you aren't changing the subject here." 

Alec's grin got bigger as he took a step into the room towards her, "Ahh Maxie, you are losing your touch…you only call me soldierboy as a term of endearment." 

"We really should talk about this Alec, instead of just always hitting the sheets." Max sighed, taking a step towards him. 

"After…we'll talk after." Alec whispered, his mouth coming down to capture hers. 

Max groaned as they fell back onto his bed, just as her beeper went off. 


End file.
